new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Twins
"A number of things come to mind upon the mention of the “Twins”. '' The Twins are one of the mysterious oracles that exist in the world. Excerpt ''An old wives tale told to fill children's eyes with wonder and their minds with fantastic ideas of the futures they still have yet to face. Tales woven by the oldest man in the tavern, about his travels; or his brothers travels, or his father's second-cousins travels, or some friend of a friends travels; far past the boundaries of the Grass and into the land of the Earth, of their harrowing journey through storm and past bandits to meet a pair of strikingly beautiful and unmistakably divine Twins. Or my personal favorite, a tale told and quite loved by many a Taika noble lord to their sons. The tale of an ambitious son that sought out the Twins in desperation, to find the peace he needed in order to carry out his grand ambitions. A cautionary tale about self-restraint and piety to one's father or Lord, as although the son finds the Twins in his story, he is led astray by their words and ends up a traitor to his Lord. The Twins are an old Taika fable, a myth told for as long as the Taika peoples have been keeping track of such things in written text and likely told solely by tongue long before the advent of widely propagated writing capabilities. A pair of twins, as the stories tell it, that are capable of divining the future. Rumored to be able to answer questions with such precision and so far into the future that no individuals other than a God are believed to have such predictive capabilities. Which has led to the idea that the Twins are blessed by God Himself with their gift. Sought after by powerful warlords and clan leaders, or individuals hoping to divine their futures as a way to get ahead of their fate, the Twins have served as centerpieces for fables outlining the dangers of ambition, the pitfalls of pride, and the ugly truth of power and greed to those Taika children that were subject to listening to them at a young age. The fables themselves are largely agreed by scholars to be Taika in origin, as the earliest and most complete records of any mention of the Twins can still be found among the personal libraries of certain Grass Province Clan Leaders and Noble Families, though as early as only five years following the migration of the Chonobi Peoples records referring to at first the “Doubles” and later the “Twins” can be found among their own stories, many with similar layouts as those of the Taika stories on the Twins. Though the specifics of the Twins have eluded many scholars to this day, there are a handful of consistent items that appear to remain consistent throughout all renditions of the stories and across all cultures that carry stories of the Twins themselves. This set of items has been dubbed by scholars “The Rule of the Twins” and is believed to have been a common set of ideas that were melded into the Twins early on in order to create a single unified story of the myth in order to not have children figure out that they were just stories upon asking friends who might have heard different things about the Twins that would appear contradictory." - Excerpt from Imagawa Michihiro's "Essays on the Importance of Myth in Culture and Society" The Guardian There are various tales that introduce a guardian, fierce and intimidating in sight and ability. The true nature of this guardian is uncertain as almost every source seems to contribute to the silent and odd figure to be something else. Some of the written sources regarding the Twins seem to state and explain that the Guardian is a construct of steel and chakra, to shield the Twins from any harm. Others sources seem to believe that the Guardian is a holy entity that has taken the vow to protect the Twins, having a possible connection to them. A doomed existence to forever stand on watch while yet not being able to be with the two he desires. There are a few rare excerpts that touch on the abilities of the Guardian. But they all end up in gruesome ends for those who dare to attack the entity. For neither stamina nor pain seems to bother it and according to one source: Death isn't keen on taking the Guardian away from his post. The Rules What is likely known about the Twins from research and their laws. # The Twins are women. # The Twins are immortal. # The Twins can see the future. # One Twin lies, the other Twin speaks the truth. # The role of the Twins switch randomly and sporadically throughout an encounter. # The Twins reward the worthy through their prophecies. # The Twins punish the unworthy through their prophecies. # The Twins can be wrong. Category:Oracle Category:Religion